


Claimed by an Angel

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 'In the arms of my brother'. Castiel had known since raising his charge that he was an omega. He just did not know that Dean would have this much of an effect on him. And here in the motel room with Sam Winchester nowhere nearby he wanted to make the hunter his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Note/Warning** : There is minor mention of past Dean/Sam. This fic is primarily Dean/Cas though.
> 
> Done for my own verse ('satelliteverse' on tumblr) currently working on a chapter fic set in this verse titled Satellite. Sam is an alpha, as well as Castiel while Dean is an omega who has been on suppressants since his first heat.

The first time Castiel claimed Dean he had to restrain himself. The omega was going through his first heat since coming off his suppressants and was in a complete daze. He was pressed back against the wall, unsure of the angels advances. Though as Castiel had explained, he was already the angels, the claim just needed to be completed…

Completely lost in the scent of the angel the hunter closed his eyes, his head tilting back as a weak sound left him. Every instinct screamed at him to just move into the angels arms and submit. He was a fresh omega practically, the only knot he had ever taken was Sam’s, and that was a few days prior. 

But his mind kept telling him no, this was not right he could not do this. He was trying to prove to the world that he was a strong omega, he could keep this up. 

Swallowing hard he could feel the angel pressing up against him, leaning in to breathe in his scent. The feeling of the angels arousal pressing against his hip almost made him whimper. His knees shook and he nearly melted into the angels arms, his eyes searching the blue ones that were watching him closely.

“I will only do this if you wish for me to take you Dean…I will not take you against your will…” his voice was soft, showing so much restraint. One hand took Dean’s chin his thumb brushing over the plush lips as the omega shook under the alpha’s gaze. 

He could only swallow hard in response not even knowing what he wanted. Did he want this? Did he not? He was so conflicted, but every part of him screamed to let the angel take him. 

His cock was achingly hard and he knew he would need to find some clean underwear from how wet he was getting. Even worse he knew Castiel could smell it, smell the omega’s need. But he still did not push for it even if he could take Dean right there with his angelic strength. 

Swallowing hard he pressed one hand to the angel’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat of his vessel. The human he had taken residence in. For a moment Dean felt bad for the poor bastard who had no say in if Castiel used his body to take Dean against the wall, knot him and fill him with his-

Wait, why was he thinking like that? 

Taking a deep breath Dean tried to will the images from his mind. Of being pressed against the wall as the angel thrust up into him, fucking him like an animal.

What he was not expecting was the gentle way Castiel leaned in to press his lips to Dean’s. How he just tasted him all sweet and tender, one hand moving to brush fingers through the hunter’s hair. 

Trembling he could not help but lean into it, the tiniest of whimpers leaving him as his eyes closed tight, clutching the front of the angels shirt with both hands. Castiel’s tongue darted out, sliding along the human’s lips as he sought entrance which he eagerly gave.

It only took moments before Dean was pulling back, completely breathless and moaning out ‘take me. Knot me. Make me your bitch. Please.” Within seconds after he found himself on his back on the bed completely naked.

Castiel was upon him completely naked as well, where their clothes had gone Dean did not even care. His only concern was that Castiel was naked and on top of him. Not to mention he was spreading the hunter’s legs as he slid two fingers between his cheeks, sliding along his crack and teasing at his hole. 

“You’re so wet down there Dean…” he breathed out pulling his hand back to taste the sweet juices from the omega. “Do you need me to satisfy your heat?” 

All Dean could do was nod, completely breathless from the sight and feel of everything going on. A choked noise left him as he nodded, swallowing hard and squirming under the blue eyed gaze. He emphasized his need by rocking his hips a little encouragingly urging him to continue with what he was doing. 

The heat kept threatening to take over his mind, push him to thrash wildly on the bed. Whine and beg Castiel to take him like the bitch he was. Egg him on like one of those slutty unmated omega’s looking for a good knot to fill them up. 

He felt like one of those and in a way it felt freeing. Here in this bed with Castiel he was not pretending to be the tough alpha he had been practicing to be since his first heat…he was only Dean the righteous man. No statuses, only an alpha who wanted to finish his claim on the human. 

Shivering he felt the angel cup the side of his face, smiling fondly down at the hunter. His thumb brushed over his cheek as he leaned in to kiss him, wrapping Dean’s spread thighs around his waist. “I’ll take you slowly so it won’t hurt too much…” he whispered and before the man could react he felt the tip press against his hole, pushing in. 

A low strangled noise fell from his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried not to rock into the other. Though he wanted to he knew he needed to adjust to the sudden fullness. How the other was stretching him wide. Castiel was thicker than he had imagined, though he was not complaining, it was a good stretch. Chewing on his lip he squirmed more urging the other to just keep filling and taking him. “I-I’m good. Please just push into me.”

He could not believe he was practically begging but it did the job and he found himself full to the hilt of angel cock. Head thrown back his back bowed as he arched up off the bed, feeling complete. In moments when he was adjusted he was rocking onto Castiel’s cock, ignoring the husky laughs leaving the angel.

“Fuck me. Please.” He was breathless in his need as he writhed the heat making him loose all inhibitions. Though in his mind currently he was thinking ‘fuck inhibitions, I need that damn knot’. Trying to ignore all thoughts on how nice it would be to be bred by the angel. To know he was holding his children in his belly. 

Smirking the angel began to slam into him, holding Dean’s hips tight as he rocked in and out of the tight hole. At some points he pulled out until only the tip remained before pushing back in again. His lips claimed the omega’s as he swallowed every moan and scream of pleasure that left his lips. The hunter’s hands moved to drag his nails along the wall behind him, not caring that he was beginning get louder. An even wider variety of curses and sounds pouring from his lips as he lost control. 

The loudest came when he felt that knot begin to push into him, signalling that Castiel would be coming soon. His own orgasm washed over him once that knot pushed past the ring of muscle, stretching him almost impossibly wide. Screaming against the angels lips, he arched up off the bed before going lax again, breathing heavily. 

His eyes were half lidded, squirming as he felt his alpha fill him with his seed. The brunets hand clasped over the print on his shoulder making him shiver as he mewled softly. He watched him closely gasping as a slight warmth went through him, sensing the slight change that suddenly happened in him.

“I’ve marked not only your body but your soul…now any alpha who comes across you will know the righteous man is mine…” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. Smiling slightly he leaned up to return the kiss, arms hooking around the angels neck as he held him close. 

It took some maneuvering but Castiel rolled over onto his back with Dean straddling his waist. The hunter could not help the small noises that kept leaving him at the tug and pull of the knot inside him. How any movement was trying to pull it out but it would not budge. It was threatening to encite him into another lust dazed fit again.

Instead he settled on his mates chest, arms crossed as he looked into the sea blue eyes with a small smile.

Since John had started training him to be a good little alpha he never thought he would find a mate. Yet here he was…claimed by an angel.


End file.
